


Running into Trouble

by asheningot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Falling In Love, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Noct is a shit about it, Promto has a crush, What's new?, cute boys being awkward around each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheningot/pseuds/asheningot
Summary: Prompto has always been a little intimated by the Shield to say the least, but after after they run into each other in the park, he starts to let Gladio into his life and is pleasantly surprised.





	Running into Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> What, you thought I was done writing FFXV fanfic? Nope, not a chance. Plus I got to meet some of the voice actors at a convention last weekend sooooo, time to replay the game! 
> 
> Featuring Noctis being a little shit as per usual and probably some grammar mistakes.

It started the first time they ran into each other on their respective morning runs. Prompto had met the goliath of a man that Noct called his shield before that of course, but always in far less intimidating group settings with Ignis and Noct playing their parts of barriers incredibly well. Not that Gladiolus was dangerous or anything, but the man scared the living daylights out of Prompto. The blonde didn’t ignore him, but every ounce of social anxiety that he had accumulated over the years came out when Gladio so much as looked his direction let alone quipped a flirty pick up line towards him as the shield did with pretty much anything that moved.

But in Spiracorn Meadows Park, on a random Tuesday, Prompto literally plowed straight through all of the safety barriers and right into Gladio’s tattooed chest.

“Whoa, sorry wasn’t watchin’ where I was goin’” Gladio apologized quickly before realizing just who had run straight into him. Prompto knew from the feel of the muscle (just how he imagined it) exactly who he had accidentally run into while distracted by the two golden retrievers cutely arguing over a neon pink tennis ball. Then he had the audacity to apologize despite it clearly being Prompto’s fault and it was all over. As quickly as his fear had come, the endearment for the shield set in.

“Glad..io I am so sorry, I was distracted and there were puppies and they were so cute and nobody runs on this path this early and did I mention puppies?”

Jubilant bubbles of laughter escaped the shield at Prompto’s rambling apology. “No worries Prom. Whatcha doin’ here?”

“I always run here, it’s my route. What are you doing here? This is a long way from the citadel.”

“I got bored with my usual route. Plus, ugh,” Gladio stopped a for a minute, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head with his hand, “ A uhh, female Crownsguard found out my route and wouldn’t stop ‘accidentally’ showing up...” 

“Huh, thought you loved that kind of attention?”

“I don’t mind flirtin’ but only with people I’m actually interested in. She’s, well, not my type.”

Prompto briefly reflected on all the times that Gladio had flirted with him at this new found revelation, but quickly terminated that embarrassing train of thought before his cheeks began to resemble tomatoes.

“Ahh, well,” Prompto replies awkwardly.

“Mind if I join you on your run?”

“Huh? Yeah.. uh sure if you want!”

Gladio grinned and took off, “Race ya blondie.”

“Hey, no fair wait up!”

*****

After that they started running together three times a week. With Gladio’s duties as shield and the fact that Prompto lived a long ways from the citadel, they couldn’t manage daily runs together. But Prompto wasn’t sure he would be able to survive running with the shield 7 days a week. He had built up quite a bit of stamina from running over the years, but no one could keep up with Gladio he was fairly certain.

He was so sore from their run, that he couldn’t stay still on the couch while playing Kings Knight with Noct one night.

“You and Gladio have a date last night or something?” Noct asked after enduring an hour of Prompto’s constant squirming.

Prompto turned a lovely shade of raspberry and waved his hands dramatically to indicate the negative. “No, what?! Why would you ask that dude?”

“Because you can’t stop squirming like your ass hurts.”

“Dude seriously?! I am not sleeping with your shield! Why would you even think that?” Prompto nearly shouted.

Noct fell backwards on the couch. “Because I’ve seen the way you look at each other and Iggy told me that you guys have been hanging out more.”

Prompto didn’t know what to say. He certainly wasn’t opposed to dating the shield, but he didn’t think his little crush had become perceptible. “No way, we’ve just been going on runs together and he kicked my ass this morning.”

“Bet his dick would have felt better.”

Prompto threw a pillow at his supposedly best friend.

*****

“I’m impressed Prom, you’re starting to keep up,” Gladio praised as the blondie collapsed in a heap on the grassy knoll of the park. Prompto was convinced that the behemoth was trying to kill him. He had been running more for fun than exercise.

Prompto panted heavily, “Th...anks.”

“Whoa,” Gladio bent down and placed a hand on Prompto’s forehead. “I think you might have overdone it in this heat, let’s get you cooled off huh?” He worried after feeling how the blondes skin was imitating lava.

“Im fine,” Prompto slurred.

“You’ll be more fine after a parfait or two. Come on, I know a nice cafe not far from here.”

It took Prompto a good thirty seconds to process what Gladio had just said. “You know what a parfait is? Why do you know a nice cafe near here, it’s not even remotely close to your house?” He blurted his questions out breathlessly.

Gladio smiled nervously. “I panicked when trying to think of a cold breakfast food… and Ignis recommended it. Do you want to go to breakfast?”

With you? Of course, Prompto thought as he laid dying on the grass. “Uhhhh, yeah, sure,” he responded quietly.

Now it was Gladio’s turn to ramble. “You don’t have to, I mean, I’m not forcing you I just thought it would be nice.”

“It’s a date, as soon as I can feel my legs again.”

“Hahaha, I think breakfast dates are reserved for people who’ve been in a relationship awhile and we haven’t even started yet.”

“Yeah well, Noct already thinks your dick’s been in my ass, might as well skip a few steps.”

*****

“What did you say to Gladio?” Prompto asked Noct the next day.

“What do ya mean?”

“He took me to breakfast after our run yesterday.”

Noct grinned. “I didn’t say a thing.”

“Nooooct!”


End file.
